


Before Work.

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Domestic, F/M, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Orgasm Denial, Rough anal, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	Before Work.

"That's me ready, love."  
You hear me call from the corridor of our house. You look up from your toast and egg (I always made sure you ate in the mornings), and come to see me off.

I'm stood by the door, wearing a form-fitting black pinafore, polka dot cardigan and skin coloured tights. The April morning sun shines behind me, and you come over to say goodbye. You grab my waist and kiss me hard, and almost instantly hear a quiet moan at the back of my throat.  
"I don't think you're ready to go, yet." You tell me.  
"Reckon I am."  
You lean over and lock the door.  
"You've got a job to do first." You say, looking down. I notice your erection showing through your trousers.  
"I'll be late."  
You smirk, and tell me I have plenty of time. I put my bag down, and say I'll give you something, so long as it's quick.  
"Spread."  
I do as I'm told without resistance, and you reach your hand up and seize hold of my crotch. Pulling my tights and panties down past my knees, you turn me round and bend me over, my legs spread wide and waiting for you. You force three fingers into my wet pussy, twisting them as you do. I gasp, and you repeat the action with four fingers, then start to pump your fingers in and out rapidly, feeling my hole expand and flood for you. 

Out of nowhere, you spank my arse hard. I cry out, and you bring your hand down on me again. You run your hand over my ass cheeks and holes, inspecting what's yours, while with the other hand you hold me close to the wall by my hair. You hold back, and I whine for your touch, however cruel. Positioning yourself behind me, you grab my throat and pull me upwards, holding me against you, choking me, then telling me to spit on your hand. I obey, and cover your hand with saliva. Seconds later, you've smeared it on my asshole and on your solid dick, and bent me over again. I wait for you, and my asshole visibly clenches with anticipation. You smack my arse again and remind me it'll hurt more if I'm tighter, and I try to relax before you force your raging boner into me. I let out a low groan as you grab my hips and bury yourself balls deep in me, digging your nails in for good measure. An ecstatic shiver runs through my body as you stretch my hole, letting out quick rhythmic grunts as you fuck my tight ass.  
"I gonna cum!" I cry out before too long.  
"Don't you dare until I have." You growl.  
"Please," I beg, "Please!"  
"You'll be punished tonight if you do, dirty girl."  
I hold on, enduring the rough anal sex you grant me, whimpering like a whipped puppy as you speed up until I finally feel your cum burst out into my asshole, at which point I let out something of a scream and climax hard.  
You pull your dick out of me, and grab one of my tits hard and you flip me round and clamping your other hand onto my throat.  
"Did I tell you to orgasm?" You breath.  
"You -" I croak, before giving up.  
"When the last drop of my cum has filled you up, and I say you can, then you can orgasm. Not before, not after. Understand?"  
I nod my head submissively, gazing up at you.  
You pull up my panties and tights, and kiss me softly and passionately.  
"Be good, have an ace day. Love you." You say. I return the pleasantries and cuddle you tight, and you kiss my forehead gently.  
"Remember you're getting punished when you get home."  
You spank my ass once more for good measure, and send me on my way.


End file.
